Fire&Ice Hearts
by rowena.42
Summary: Fics feitas para projetos da seção DG do fórum 6v.
1. Aída Weasley

O teatro Smetana ficava na rua Legerova, em Praga. Ginevra tinha visitado o lugar com a família quando criança e se encantado com a orquestra. O interesse de seu pai pela cultura trouxa trazia benefícios afinal. Deixara Londres às pressas naquela noite e precisava ocupar a mente com nada mais que boa música e paz. Naquela noite a ópera Aída de Verdi seria interpretada. Seu conhecimento sobre a cultura trouxa nesse ponto era limitado, mas a história que se seguiu no palco a fez refletir sobre a sua própria.

O que fez Ginny deixar a cidade tão de repente e procurar algo que a distraísse foi Draco Malfoy. O relacionamento não andava lá muito bom nos últimos tempos. Ginny deixara a casa dos pais para viver com Draco e ignorou as repetidas tentativas de Harry de se acertarem depois do fim do namoro no último ano em Hogwarts. Bem que pensava que as coisas ficariam melhores se estivesse próxima do objeto de seu amor mais tempo, mas as corujas de Pansy Parkinson tiraram a tranquilidade de Ginny o dia todo. Eram mais e mais jantares, desculpas atrás de desculpas pra tirar Draco de casa.

Não era simplesmente com um ciúmes bobo que ela lidava, mas com uma Pansy claramente interessada em tornar-se a sra. Malfoy um dia e investindo todas as suas fichas nos problemas e diferenças que o casal estabelecido tinha. Naquele dia os dois tiveram uma discussão muito tensa. Draco reafirmou seu amor por Ginny, mas sentiu-se tão ofendido pelas insinuações de que ele estaria cedendo a Pansy que resolveu irritar Ginny o máximo que pudesse. Cutucou a ferida chamada Potter, trouxe a tona todos os arranca rabos nos corredores da escola e só parou quando a viu sair furiosa batendo a porta da frente.

No último ato da apresentação, Radamés recusa-se a deixar de ver Aída e abandona a desesperada Amneris para trás, caminhando para a morte. Foi nesse momento, em que ele caminhava ao encontro de seu fim, quando Ginevra suspirava alto na última fileira do teatro lotado, que sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Das bem conhecidas. Um calor familiar e uma voz que sussurava o que ela queria ouvir:

- Não importa quantas vezes Pansy insista ou quaisquer feitiços ela tente usar, é o seu perfume que eu sinto saindo das poções que ela tenta me fazer engolir. É você que eu quero que fique do meu lado, diferentes ou não. Não me interessa se você é uma princesa etíope filha do meu inimigo - Ginny riu entre soluços enquanto ele prosseguia - eu ainda vou amar você. Volta pra casa.

- Eu até volto, mas o corujal vai ficar trancado um bom tempo.

- Me perdoa?

Radamés morre e encontra Aída no outro mundo, que angustiada por separar-se dele, encontrou um meio de estar a seu lado em sua execução.

- Só se você me prometer que a gente vai sobreviver até à morte.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.


	2. Dating em conjunto com Lih

**One**

O primeiro encontro foi logo que a guerra acabou. Harry havia tentado se reaproximar de Ginny, mas ela jurava que já era tarde demais e ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que um casamento idiota.

Ele foi buscá-la há alguns quilômetros da casa dela porque Ginny não queria que seus irmãos ficassem bisbilhotando na sua vida e muito menos que eles tentassem arruinar seu encontro com Draco.

Talvez não fosse muito comum ver uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos, mas Ginny descobriu que a presença de Draco fazia bem para ela. Ela só não tinha certeza se ele estava com ela porque queria ou se era para melhorar a imagem da sua família.

Um restaurante chique para um primeiro encontro parecia perfeito até o momento em que um garçom derrubou um prato cheio e quente em cima dele. Draco apenas o olhou irritado para o garçom que pedia desculpas e dizia que não precisavam pagar.

Depois do jantar eles decidiram dar uma volta e estava muito frio.

- Eu te ofereceria minha jaqueta, Ginny... - Ele disse como se pedisse desculpas - Mas ela está ensopada de alguma coisa que daqui a pouco não vai cheirar muito bem.

E eles terminaram o primeiro encontro. Sentados em um banco de uma praça vazia, Draco com os braços em volta do ombro dela falando sobre amenidades. Ele estava se esforçando, ela pode perceber, e isso a deixou radiante.

Podia não ter sido o encontro perfeito, mas quando Draco a deixou em casa e ela lhe deu um beijo de boa noite na bochecha – mas quase encostando no canto da boca – Ginny percebeu que queria ter mais encontros que dão errados com Draco. E talvez até quisesse algumas coisas a mais.

**Intermission**

- Opa - George disse, saindo do breu que estava a cozinha.

- Pode começar a contar o que aconteceu... - Ron surgiu logo ao lado do irmão, com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto.

- Por quê? Eu não devo nada a vocês. - Ela acendeu a luz da cozinha e começou a preparar um chá.

- Nem vai perguntar se nós queremos um?

- Tá vendo, George? Uma noite com esse duas caras cafajeste e ela já fica toda mal educada.

Ginny bufou, mas continuou fazendo seu chá. Tinha passado por sua cabeça convidar Draco para entrar e tomar alguma coisa, mas ela agradeceu mentalmente que não tinha feita isso.

- E aí, ele tentou te agarrar? - Disse Ron, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Aposto que ele está te usando. Ficou falando de como ele pode pagar o restaurante mais caro de Londres e você não.

- Aposto que ele só quer te magoar para poder rir com os amigos dele.

Ginny colocou a água quente em uma caneca e seguiu para a sala, sendo seguida de perto pelos irmãos que ainda falavam coisas horríveis sobre Draco.

- Escutem aqui, - Ginny parou na ponta da escada, se virando para os irmãos com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. - Draco foi mais gentil do que qualquer um de vocês conseguiria ser e o encontro foi maravilhoso. Eu vou continuar saindo com ele e realmente não me importo com o que vocês dizem!

E ela subiu deixando Ron e George atônitos na sala.

**Two**

Ginny deu uma gargalhada quando Draco sugeriu que o segundo encontro fosse à mansão dos Malfoy. Jamais imaginou que ele fosse buscá-la em casa e aparatar direto na sala de estar, em frente a uma lareira acesa com um elfo já a espera dos casacos.

- Draco, quando você me disse que nós viríamos aqui, eu achei que era brincadeira!

- E eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas? Quero que você se sinta confortável. Acho que aqui não teremos os problemas que tivemos da outra vez.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores até a sala de jantar, Ginny se remoia pensando se os Malfoy estariam em casa. Suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando deu de cara com Narcisa, que fazia um esforço enorme para sorrir e tratá-la com respeito. Ginny não pôde deixar de notar os olhares que a mãe trocava com o filho. Draco parecia tenso com a presença da mãe, observando-a atentamente, pronto para intervir se qualquer ofensa fosse pronunciada. Apesar do clima um pouco desagradável, outra vez ela se sentiu lisonjeada pelo esforço que Malfoy dispensava em agradá-la.

Durante o jantar, um silêncio estranho tomou conta da mesa. Mesmo com os pais de Draco tendo saído logo após a Sra. Malfoy ter cumprimentado Ginny, a conversa chegou a um ponto sensível. Fazia algum tempo que a guerra tinha acabado, mas alguns ressentimentos ainda existiam. Draco não ignorava o fato de que seus movimentos fossem vistos como uma tentativa de melhorar a imagem da família, ainda mais contando com o fato de que o contato entre ele e Ginny foi tão pequeno quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts.

- Escuta, Ginny, eu não quero complicar as coisas pra você. Sei que talvez seus irmãos devam estar achando estranho eu mostrar todo esse interesse em você...

- O que eles pensam não tem importância!

- Não, sério. Eu sei que vocês já devem ter conversando a respeito e não dá pra simplesmente passar por cima de todos os anos de escola e todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram, mas o que eu queria dizer é que eu te trazendo aqui é uma forma de mostrar o meu comprometimento, a minha vontade de fazer isso dar certo. Eu tenho que admitir que durante anos não tive opinião nenhuma sobre você, mas quando percebi todo apoio que você ofereceu ao Potter, toda força que você mostrou no dia da batalha. Não deu pra ignorar. Eu valorizo isso. Não estou interessado em nenhum partido que meu pai quiser me apresentar. Só em você.

Ginny corou. Não imaginava que tinha uma importância assim tão grande para Draco.

- Eu... nossa. Eu acredito em você. Que as coisas tenham mudado, que agora você pense diferente. De verdade. Dá pra ver isso nas suas atitudes e se você está disposto a ir em frente, juntos, então somos dois. Sobre minha família, é óbvio que minha mãe e meu pai estão preocupados, eu entendo. Mas meus irmãos vão ter que simplesmente aceitar que agora as coisas funcionam dessa forma. Não tinha mais como ficar correndo atrás de alguém que está mais preocupado com o trabalho e as conseqüências da guerra que qualquer outra coisa. Não que eu o culpe, mas... eu gosto de... mimo.

Os dois riram com gosto. Draco levantou-se, arrastou a cadeira para Ginny e fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. Foram até uma varanda no andar superior e encostaram-se ao balaustre. Um vento fraco soprava, mas mesmo assim, fez Ginny arrepiar. Isso trouxe Draco para mais perto, envolvendo-a num abraço de forma que um rosto encarou o outro. Um beijo calmo tomou forma e definiu que dali em diante existia a possibilidade de os Weasley e os Malfoy formarem uma aliança que não fosse política, só baseada no mais puro amor.


	3. Draco's Style

She declared a sex strike. The first time Draco was able to have the Malfoy's mansion for himself, and she was refusing to have sex. He's been planing that night for ages and apparently, now he'd have to spend his night alone. That wasn't right. He knew she wanted it. He could see in her eyes, hear on her moanings when he snogged her, feel on her breath. Before going to sleep, he could still see her eyes closed and her mouth half opened, every night.

Ginny was upset with him. Taking a shower on the Holyhead Harpies's locker room, tears were rolling down her eyes in anger, so she didn't see anything coming. She suddenly felt paralysed, unable to open her eyes and being tied up. After what felt like hours, she regained movements, but only to realise she was tied up to a rope coming out of the ceiling, in the middle of a big room, with fancy furniture.

- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME, FILTHY MALFOY.

He loved when she said that. Seeing her upset was almost like a prize for all the efforts it took to transport her without anyone noticing.

- Shut up, Weasley. You see, it's really unfair that you do everything you do to gain my attetion just to ignore me later. You've been a bad girl, and you're about to be punished for that.

- This is about the sex strike? So typical of you! You can't think of anyone else than yourself. You should have stayed with Harry if I had to choose between two egotistical twats, at least he didn't kidnap me for any reason.

- Enough of talking. - He said that, at the same time he crossed the room and started to pinch one of her nipples. She started yelling at him stuff he was doing his best to ignore. He couldn't see anything past her lips moving and the rage on her eyes. With both hands, he started to tear her towel apart, asking himself why he bothered wearing her with that in the first place. Looking at her, naked, he realised her breasts fitted his mouth perfectly and puted it to a test. After that, Ginny stopped screaming. To feel Draco's tongue warm on her skin was too good to refuse, so she gave in. Spreading her legs, he started to play with her, inserting three fingers up her clitoris and watching her struggle against the pain and enjoying the pleasure.

And there it was. The expression Draco knew so well. Her eyes shutted, her mouth half opened. He stepped back and started to unbutton his shirt. Ginny watched every move, feeling waves of pleasure running through her blood. When he was finally naked, he came down on his knees, kissing Ginny from her toes to her chin. He refused to let her taste his lips and ignored her attempts to loosen the strings. Grabbing her thights, he made way to penetrate her, coming in and out slowly at the beggining, increasing the intensity and impetus in time. When she was about to have an orgasm, he gathered all his forces and stopped it.

- WHAT, IN THE NAME OF SANITY, ARE YOU DOING?

- I told you I was punishing you. This will go all night.

That and much more were the reasons for Ginny Weasley declare sex strikes every time she wanted to do it on the Malfoy's mansion, Draco's style.


	4. Malas Prontas

Ela bateu as malas no chão e apertou os olhos. Não queria deixar as lágrimas caírem, pelo menos não na frente dele. Ligaria pra Hermione, Luna, quem quer que fosse, mas Draco não merecia sequer a presença dela. Ela que tinha finalmente aberto o jogo para Harry e contado a verdade, aberto seu coração e confessado a angústia de se apaixonar por outra pessoa, um alguém tão improvável, a vergonha de se esconder pelos cantos, de traí-lo mesmo que fosse só em pensamento de início. Do quão mal ela se sentia a cada beijo e a cada vez que ela olhava pros filhos e se sentia desamparada em como contaria que Ginny e Harry não eram mais a família dos sonhos.  
Depois que contou, sentiu-se deprimida mas aliviada de não ser mais uma fugitiva mentirosa e suja, traidora do menino que sobreviveu. Deixou-se sonhar com os dias que acordaria pra ver Draco sorrindo e dizendo o quão bom era estar ali abraçada a ela. Mas todo mundo sabia e ela se deixou enganar acreditando que dava pra confiar num Malfoy.  
- Incrível. Quando eu finalmente acho que dá pra confiar em você que vamos ter o nosso futuro juntos, você mente pra mim e volta pra Astoria. Eu sinceramente não sei o que foi dar na minha cabeça pra juntar as malas e vir até aqui essa manhã. Espero que você esteja satisfeito com a tristeza que provocou.  
Não tinha mais o que dizer. Só ir embora e esperar que as coisas desse certo e principalmente que seu coração se recuperasse do estrago que Draco e Ginny foram um dia e poderiam ter sido.


	5. Documentos

Ela sequer teve a decência de bater a porta. Não saiu batendo os saltos no chão com força. Não ouvi a respiração forte nem um suspiro chorado. Levou embora alguns livros e os documentos, só deixou os do divórcio. E eu senti ódio. Mais pela falta de qualquer luta da parte dela porque nunca vou deixar de amar aqueles cabelos vermelhos, a risada escandalosa, as curvas macias, os olhar cínico de quem sabe demais mas fala muito pouco. Eu odiei aqueles papéis, aquela marca definitiva do Estado que ficou do lado dela e me deixou sozinho aqui. Odiei as paredes sem fotos, os álbuns queimados, a cama sem lençóis. Porque eu jamais poderia deixar de amar o perfume, as mãos, os filhos que ela me deu. Me concentro no ódio, na raiva intensa, porque é mais fácil odiar do que lidar com o amor decepcionado.


	6. Aliance

Draco Malfoy stroke his new cloak with care and put on. He found a looking glass and admired how the white of the King's Guard matched his features. The fair hair combed back, a fine trimmed beard that gave people much more confidence on his maturity, the shining armour that perfectly fit him. He was the pride of his House, requested by the King himself to service under the command of Jaime Lannister and watch over the northerner lady.

The traitor's daughter was still betrothed to Joffrey Lannister and couldn't forget it for a second. His cruel ways obliterated her senses. As she was getting dressed one morning and braiding her beautiful auburn hair, Ginevra Weasley heard of the new knight and wondered who could it be the new snake to invade her privacy.

At the Throne's room that day, happiness found its way to Ginny, even if for a few minutes. The King decided to marry someone else and suddenly the skies were bluer and the sun was warmer. She was bowed down, waiting for her leave, when someone grabbed her arm. The knight in white had orders to take her to new accomodations, as the old ones would be taken by the Tyrell bride. They quickly walked side by side and he did not let go of her arm even once.

After turning a few corners to a long and empty hall, she heard his voice.

- My house was once sworn to yours. We fought wars and won together, but then one day we just had to bend our knees to the Baratheon and Lannisters. I share with my father the conviction that this new order will not last, therefore our loyalty lies with the old ones and you're part of them. Rest assured that I will work out a way to get you out of this damned gaol. Do you have something to say?

- You look like thunder.

They both silenced for a moment. She was pale, scared and somehow excited. He was baffled by her eyes and how she looked way more like a lioness then the family he served could ever hoped to look.

- That's it then.

And they took their way back to that dangerous world, hoping to rely on whatever were those feelings invading their minds and hearts.

* * *

_Escrita para o Projeto AtU 2.0 da seção DG do fórum 6v. Universo Game of Thrones, rápida referência a Parade's End._


End file.
